<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ELEGANT TASTE by wrathyforest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860354">ELEGANT TASTE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathyforest/pseuds/wrathyforest'>wrathyforest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathyforest/pseuds/wrathyforest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ксено всегда нравились люди с утонченным чувством вкуса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ELEGANT TASTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Больше всего в людях доктор Ксено ценил наличие хорошего – даже более того – утонченного, элегантного в высшей степени вкуса. Будучи учёным мирового калибра, он повстречал на своём пути самых разных людей, и, в частности, тех, кто, видимо, с рождения был обделён этим качеством. Напыщенных, жадных, чьи набитые недалёкими идеалами тела загораживали путь научного развития. Насмотревшись вдоволь на это, Ксено тяготел к тому, чтобы ближайшее его окружение составляли лишь сторонники его идей и взглядов на мир; а всё, что было ниже категории элегантного – отсеивалось.</p><p>            В отличие от него самого, Сенку, его ценный, до гениального элегантный ученик со своим неповторимым почерком, угадывающимся в каждом своём достижении, умудрялся черпать крупицы элегантности даже в самых, как казалось Ксено, отвратных и топорных представителях рода людского. Но посреди всего этого сияния чистый самоцвет определить не трудно, и учёному посчастливилось познакомиться с ним заочно.</p><p>            - Мистер Ген, - учтиво поздоровался Ксено, пересекаясь в коридоре с юношей. – Чувствую себя словно за кулисами представления, имея возможность созерцать Вашу работу, не будучи при этом объектом трюка. Хотелось бы выразить своё восхищение Вашему элегантному ремеслу.</p><p>- Я почтён, доктор Ксено-чан, - с хитрецой улыбнулся Ген, оборачиваясь к собеседнику. – Но полагаю, что Вы это не ради бесплатного билета на концерт произносите.</p><p>- Разумеется, - довольно улыбнулся учёный, подходя ближе и задумчиво обрамляя свою линию челюсти пальцами. – Доктор Сенку преуспел во многих вещах, и его потенциал ещё только расцветает, однако на его стороне есть куда более ценные и элегантные достижения. К примеру, Ваш неоспоримый талант, мистер Ген. И я хотел бы на него претендовать.</p><p>- Звучит вульгарно, - легко рассмеялся Ген, поддерживая тон. - Простите, Ксено-чан, но моё сердце уже занято.</p><p>- Но Вы всё ещё не получили ответ, верно? – легко парировал Ксено, лукаво поглядывая на менталиста. В самом начале сотрудничества, учёному сразу стало понятно, насколько сильным тандемом выступали Сенку и Ген. Их блестящие умы фонтанировали элегантными схемами и стратегиями, но было в их отношении друг к другу нечто большее, чем просто деловой подход к вопросу. Степень их близости по-прежнему оставалась немного запутанной и неочевидной, хотя спустя некоторое время совместной работы, он стал замечать те маленькие детали, которыми эти два юноши награждали друг друга – от обычных лёгких подбадриваний до долгих мечтательных взглядов, на которых, собственно, Ксено и подловил Асагири.</p><p>- А моя любовь не нуждается в ответе, - Ген легко обошёл учёного, по привычке пряча руки в широких рукавах хаори. –  Это исключительно моё чувство, интенционально и безвозвратно направленное в его сторону. Любовь как таковая – всегда чувство одного человека, рождающееся в глубине его сердца, но при этом всё, что она умеет – это двигаться к источнику своего тепла. Вот и всё. Она не требует ответа, она – утверждение, а не вопрос.</p><p>Ксено рассматривал с удовлетворением удаляющуюся фигуру. Несмотря на отказ, его собственное чувство прекрасного резонировало с услышанными словами, и не позволяло учёному испытывать ничего, кроме уважения и восхищения. Подошедший Стэнли, сконфужено поглядывающий на доктора, растормошил его, спрашивая:</p><p>- Произошло что-то хорошее, Ксено? Ты весь светишься, - он выдохнул сигаретный дым, с улыбкой осматривая своего друга детства.</p><p>- У доктора Сенку потрясающе элегантное чувство вкуса, - впечатлено отзывался учёный. – Он нашёл себе идеального партнёра, и, похоже, мне придётся признать, что я проиграл закономерно, ведь величайшее преимущество у него было с самого начала.</p><p>○○○</p><p>            - Мне очень нравится мистер Ген, - однажды во время совместной работы над чертежами шаттла произнёс Ксено, поглядывая на что-то вещающего его людям Асагири.</p><p>            - Да, мне тоже, - поднимая глаза от чертежей, ответил тогда Сенку. Он встретился взглядом с менталистом, чьё направленное чувство нашло своё пристанище в тёпло-красных глазах, от чего улыбка последнего стала только шире. – Очень.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>